


【瞳耀】主人不在家

by lemonxcm



Category: sci谜案集 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-26
Updated: 2019-09-26
Packaged: 2020-10-28 12:00:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20778209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lemonxcm/pseuds/lemonxcm
Summary: 主人不在家的时候猫咪都在做些什么呢？大概是在算计主人吧~





	【瞳耀】主人不在家

被包局调去出差了一周，白羽瞳几乎是会议一结束就火急火燎地往回飞，这么多天没有抱到自家的猫主子，实在是全身上下都难受得要命。  
没有告诉展耀自己回家的时间，白羽瞳准备回家突击检查一下展耀的冰箱和垃圾桶，看看他有没有好好吃饭，顺便再做一桌子好菜犒劳一下独自生存一周的展耀。  
一进家门，展耀的鞋子摆在玄关，却没有听到门响出来迎接白羽瞳，反而才刚傍晚，卧室的大门就已经关得紧紧。  
这猫，不会是生病了吧。白羽瞳皱皱眉头，有些担心，怕吵醒睡梦中的展耀，小心地打开了门。  
门后的场景却是白羽瞳没有想到的。  
展耀跪在他们的大双人床上，上半身俯下来紧紧贴着床面，大腿几乎立成与床九十度的垂直角度，于是他丰腴的小屁股就高高撅起来，正对着门口的白羽瞳。  
展耀的左手被自己压在身下，右手从后面绕过来，握着一只小小的按摩棒正在往后穴里抽插。粉色的按摩棒被他优雅地用手指捏住，被柔软顺驯的穴肉乖巧地整根吞进又吐出，还发出轻微的震动声。粉嫩的穴口闪着油腻的光芒，不知是润滑液还是分泌的汁水，显得淫糜万分。  
最让白羽瞳血脉喷张的，是在展耀被埋在布料里、听得不甚分明的喘息声中，他清清楚楚地听到了自己的名字。  
“小白……唔嗯……好舒服……小白……哈啊……呜呜小白……好想你……小白……啊……”  
白羽瞳蹑手蹑脚地走过去，这才发现展耀被压在身下的手还在撸动着自己的小肉棍，展耀闭着眼睛，对白羽瞳的靠近毫无所觉，只是贪恋地用鼻尖蹭着一条纯白的内裤。  
白羽瞳的内裤。  
“这么想我吗？”白羽瞳的声音突然从耳边响起，展耀像只受惊的小动物一样抖了一下，差点在剧烈的刺激下射出来。  
他全身僵住，慢慢地，带着点侥幸地，睁开了水汽弥漫的眼睛，发现口中呼唤的恋人正带着玩味的笑意站在床边，居高临下地俯视着自己。  
一时间，房间里安静得只有展耀体内传来的微弱的按摩棒的嗡嗡声。  
喊着恋人的名字自慰被对方捉到的展耀半羞半恼，可看着白羽瞳胯下鼓起好大一包，又不自觉地吞咽了一下，目光里带上了点渴求。  
白羽瞳皱着眉头，把被展耀小屁股咬得紧紧的按摩棒一把抽出来，粉嫩的肠肉被拖出一点点，万般挽留似的咬着按摩棒不肯松开。  
原本已经快要达到巅峰的展耀惊叫了一声，终于想起刚刚还未完成的事业，纤细的腰肢跟着扭动起来，想要去追自己快感的源头，撸着自己性器的手又动了起来。  
白羽瞳眼疾手快，拎着展耀的腕子阻止他抚慰自己的行为，他面色一沉，语气里终于流露出点危险的意味来，“猫儿，你可太不乖了。”  
“小白……”被生生截断快感实在难受，展耀红着眼角，试图靠主动撒娇让白羽瞳放手。  
白羽瞳只用一只手，就握住了展耀双手的手腕，把他的身体往前一带，自己顺势一坐，直接让光着屁股的展耀，趴在了自己的大腿上。  
展耀下意识地挣扎起来，敏感又细嫩的皮肉蹭在白羽瞳的裤子上，两个人的体温透过薄薄的布料互相传递给彼此。还在款摆腰肢的展耀像一条通体洁白的美人蛇，晃得白羽瞳眼热心痒。  
啪。  
白羽瞳一巴掌拍在展耀的屁股上。“老实点。”  
这一巴掌力度不大，声音却不小，展耀没想到自己竟然真的被白羽瞳按在膝头，像教训小孩子一样打屁股，一时间又惊又羞，竟然也老老实实一动不动。  
本来只是威慑一下，白羽瞳却捻了念指尖，回味起刚刚的滑腻触感来。展耀的屁股软极了，被拍了一下立刻翻腾出一波波的肉浪，像块上好的小布丁，柔嫩弹滑，在巴掌的余韵下一抖一抖的。  
白羽瞳没忍住，又打了一下。然后，又是一下。  
“不要！小白……好疼……”展耀终于反应过来似的，一边挣扎着拒绝，一边试图让白羽瞳心软，他转过头来，眼角红红的像蓄着泪，柔软的发丝被汗沾湿垂在眼前，整张小脸委屈巴巴，让人心疼得紧，却又无端生出一股想要蹂躏他的暴虐欲望来。  
白羽瞳哪还不知道展耀这一套，跟自己较劲的时候嘴硬的不行，偏生床上惯会耍赖撒娇，似乎展耀也知道这个回头的角度和表情有多么诱人，对付白羽瞳无往不利。  
想到自己就这么被展耀吃透，白羽瞳忿忿地又打了展耀一巴掌，“怎么？你一个人偷偷在家自慰，难道没有做错？不该受罚吗？”  
展耀的皮肤本来就白，被白羽瞳几巴掌拍下去，此刻已经泛起粉红色的印子来，指引交叠成网，又连成一片，好不可怜。  
“谁让你不回家！还不许我自己动手了！”展耀也气，下定决心不再求饶。  
“又不是我要去的。”白羽瞳心软了一瞬间，可见到展耀手肘撑着床想要往前爬走时，又捞着他的腰给人拽了回来，“再说，我不想你吗？就知道自己享福。”  
巴掌又落下来的时候，展耀立刻把刚刚那点倔强丢到了脑后。虽然白羽瞳力道不大，可展耀完全不是耐痛的人，此刻只觉得屁股又辣又烫，整个下半身都酸得使不上力，疼得他简直要哭出来。  
“呜呜，不要打了……小白……小白好疼啊……小白……呜……”  
明知道展耀叫得夸张，白羽瞳还是心疼地住了手，安抚般的，像捏面团一样揉搓起展耀的屁股来。  
这简直比疼痛更加难以忍耐了，刚刚几乎就要到达巅峰的展耀被白羽瞳的出现生生打断，没能纾解的情欲在他体内横冲直撞，又被白羽瞳这手法色情的揉捏再度勾起来，展耀只觉得从尾椎骨涌起一阵阵难耐的酥麻，不断蔓延到全身，让他燥热难当，浑身无力。已经食髓知味的后穴蠕动着，却只觉出空虚和让人难以忍受的瘙痒。肠液和润滑剂被穴肉推挤出来，流得到处都是，连囊袋和腿根都晶莹油亮。  
从这又痛又热的力道里，展耀的喘息变了调，漏出一丝娇软的呻吟来。  
白羽瞳笑了，这个理不直气也壮的小猫，现在还享受上了。  
展耀硬起来的性器杵在白羽瞳的大腿之间，随着展耀小幅度的扭动戳来戳去，展耀咬着手指，在嗯嗯呀呀的小声呻吟里，试图蹭着白羽瞳结实的大腿来让自己达到高潮。  
屁股好舒服，像是要被小白揉得化掉了。展耀迷迷糊糊地想，好痒，好热，好想念小白，小白什么时候来插我，小屁股好想吃小白的大家伙。  
被情欲烧昏了头，展耀没意识到自己把心里的想法都小声地念了出来，只顾着闭着眼睛晃着腰，发出求欢的邀请。  
白羽瞳简直被展耀撩得要爆炸了，他狠狠捏了展耀的屁股一下，然后一巴掌重重拍下去，“小骚货。”  
本来蹭得已经得了趣的展耀被这一下打得又痛又爽，敏感的龟头因为受到撞击顶在白羽瞳腿间，性器竟然抖着射了出来。  
这一下两个人都愣住了。  
展耀没想到自己竟然被一巴掌打射，整个人羞得恨不得把头埋进被子里不再出来。而白羽瞳感受到展耀突然紧绷的身体和腿间一股温热，也惊了一下。  
明明洁癖比谁都严重，白羽瞳却并不讨厌被展耀的体液沾到，反而笑着把展耀抱到自己的腿上，与自己面对面，然后轻轻啄了啄展耀红润的嘴唇。  
展耀勾着白羽瞳的脖子，下意识地用腿环住白羽瞳的腰，手脚并用地缠在白羽瞳身上，把那个浅尝辄止的温情的吻，变成一个黏糊糊的热辣亲吻。  
展耀难得主动，像是要提前封住白羽瞳的嘲笑，高热又灵活的小舌头在白羽瞳口腔里钻来钻去，舔过白羽瞳的齿列，又勾住白羽瞳的舌头，与他交换着口涎。  
白羽瞳的手托着展耀的屁股，柔软的脂肪在白羽瞳掌心里被驯服地揉成各种形状，甚至从他深陷的指缝中溢出来。  
展耀从鼻腔里发出一点悠长而餍足的哼哼声，明明才刚射过，又摇着胯想要更多。  
“刚射完就这么饥渴？”白羽瞳的手贴着展耀白嫩的皮肉一路摸到腰侧，惹来展耀一阵颤栗。  
展耀委屈地撇撇嘴，“我还没吃到呢……”  
白羽瞳故意逗他，“没吃到什么？”结果被展耀一个用力推躺倒在了床上，只是用手肘略略撑起半身。  
白羽瞳也不反抗，就看着展耀趴在自己身上，一边卖力接吻，一边伸手在他的胸肌和腹肌上胡乱摸着，最后隔着裤子摸上了白羽瞳硬得快要发疼的性器。  
虽然隔着两层布料，展耀柔软得连一块茧子都没有的小手揉上来的时候，白羽瞳还是舒服地吸了一口气。展耀感受着手下炙热的硬挺，也满意地去解白羽瞳的扣子和拉链。  
展耀在白羽瞳脸上响亮地“啵”了一声，终于直起腰，把白羽瞳纯白的西裤一扒到底，露出被阴茎高高顶起的，跟床上自己用来自慰的样式毫无二致的纯白内裤来。  
展耀盯着龟头处那被前液被洇湿的一小块深色，下意识地舔了舔自己的嘴唇。  
不着寸缕的展耀，就这样跪在了白羽瞳面前，低下头，隔着内裤含住了白羽瞳的性器。  
展耀耐心地用自己的口液把白羽瞳的内裤润湿，然后从上到下，用唇舌描绘出白羽瞳的形状来。  
看着展耀跪下来为自己服务的样子虽然让白羽瞳感到极大的满足，这样隔靴搔痒的刺激却实在让已经硬了太久的他心痒难耐。  
白羽瞳把手插进展耀的发丝间，轻轻揉着展耀的脑袋，“不想吃真家伙吗？”  
展耀闻言，也不再折磨白羽瞳，扒下他的内裤，让已经胀成深红色的粗大性器一下子弹跳出来，几乎拍到自己脸上。白羽瞳洗过的内裤上当然是没有他的味道的，刚刚隔着内裤的舔弄也不过只有淡淡的体味，如今略带腥膻却在展耀闻起来极为性感的味道直冲鼻腔，展耀只觉得后穴更加难耐，一股股热流也涌向小腹。  
带着近乎饥渴的神情，展耀迫不及待地把白羽瞳硕大的龟头含进了嘴里。  
好满足，是小白的味道，满满地撑在我嘴巴里。  
展耀眯起眼睛，脸上餍足的表情简直像是吃到最爱的海鲜意面般。  
展耀用舌头从不同的角度舔上白羽瞳的性器，一会儿色情地划过冠状沟，一会儿又顶进小小的马眼，配合着时不时缩着腮帮的吸吮，只是含着一个头，就让白羽瞳舒服得头皮都在发麻。  
硕大的性器在展耀的脸颊上顶出一个鼓包，好像他真的在舔舐着什么美味的糖果。  
听着白羽瞳逐渐粗重的喘息，展耀也慢慢地把它吐出来，低下头从敏感的卵蛋，沿着阴茎上鼓起的青筋一路舔到龟头，还故意发出吸溜的嘬声，显得十分沉迷其中。  
很快，展耀又饿急了似的，含着白羽瞳的性器，试图整根吞下——他不常做这样的事，虽然没有男人能更抵御爱人为自己口交的诱惑，但白羽瞳并不舍得让展耀为自己做到这个地步——原本以为能够包好牙齿不磕到柱身已经是他难得的进步，展耀却努力含住，一直让白羽瞳的粗大顶到自己的喉间。  
白羽瞳能感受到展耀反射性跳动的肌肉是怎样紧紧咬住自己吸住自己的，这感觉太过美妙，几乎让他想要就这么射出来。  
但展耀也被这一下深喉顶得立刻红了眼睛，生理性的泪水溢满他的眼眶，连小脸都涨的红扑扑的让人想咬上一口。  
“可以了。”白羽瞳心疼地想要退出来，展耀却强忍着，握住白羽瞳性器的底端，不让他逃走。  
在又努力深深含住一次之后，展耀这才吐出白羽瞳的性器，呛咳了两下。  
“你不用这样的。”白羽瞳有些心疼地想要拉展耀站起来。  
展耀的回应是一口含住了白羽瞳的阴囊，让白羽瞳瞬间麻了身子，还抬着眼睛，半是挑衅，半是勾引地来看白羽瞳。  
展耀性子拗得狠，他真正决定的事情谁也无法改变，白羽瞳索性调整了个姿势，且看他准备怎么折腾。  
这次展耀也不再绕圈子，一路舔到龟头又重新含住，以手辅助，在吞吐间撸动着茎身，粗糙的舌面每每精准地摩擦过平滑的龟头斜面，还时不时故意舔过冠状沟，配合着进出的动作，他还拼命吮吸着，简直像是要把白羽瞳的精液吸出来——一切都是用白羽瞳最舒服最受不了的方式。  
饶是向来坚挺的白羽瞳，也难以在禁欲了一周后抵御这样的攻势，何况这样处处透着对自己渴求的展耀实在太动人，他也不想再忍。  
勉强靠着几个深呼吸才抑制住自己的冲动，白羽瞳推了推展耀的肩膀，“我要射了……”  
“射给我……”展耀含着性器的回答支支吾吾听不分明，可白羽瞳就是懂了。  
随着展耀猛地一吸，白羽瞳整个脊椎都像过了电，从后腰一直麻到头顶，精液终于再也抑制不住，喷涌而出。  
本想后撤拔出来的白羽瞳没想到展耀追了上来，有一小部分射进了展耀张开的嘴里，另一大半则是结结实实地射了展耀一脸。  
白羽瞳射得又多又急，星星点点的白色散在展耀红扑扑的脸蛋上，连展耀长长的睫毛上都挂上一点。展耀闭着眼睛，伸出他殷红的小舌尖，在嘴唇边上四处探着舔弄，把嘴角的白浊卷进嘴里，还故意咂咂嘴，仿佛尝得是什么美味的珍馐。  
精液的味道并不好吃，可如果是小白的，好像也没什么不好。  
白羽瞳抽出纸巾，温柔地替展耀把脸擦干净，展耀终于睁开眼的时候，才发现白羽瞳的脸近得几乎与自己鼻尖相贴。  
展耀的眼睛亮晶晶的，有些兴奋，他快速地眨了眨眼，笑着说，“终于吃到了。是小白的味道。”  
白羽瞳把展耀从地上捞到床上，两个人滚在一起吻得昏天地暗，好像要把这一周分离的思念都用毫不相让充满侵略性的吻表达出来。展耀伸手解着白羽瞳的衬衫，终于摸到日思夜想的胸肌。而白羽瞳则咬上展耀粉白胸膛上已经充血挺立的乳尖，霸道地留下牙印，让展耀尖叫着喊着好爽。  
两个人很快就硬起来，而后穴一直没能满足的展耀简直等不及，坐上白羽瞳挺立的性器，就要自己动起来。  
从来在床上要顺毛哄着的猫强势又主动的样子太过勾人，白羽瞳也任由他掌握节奏。在展耀扶着白羽瞳的胸口，慢慢地终于用又湿又紧的后穴把白羽瞳的性器整根吞入时，展耀长叹了一口气，感觉到了一股令人安定的充实。  
然而那股要命的痒却并没有因为小穴被撑满而有所缓解，反而每一寸穴肉都欲求不满地蠕动起来，盼着那根炙热的肉棍能好好在甬道里横冲直撞一番，把各处照顾熨帖。  
看着白羽瞳一脸坏笑的样子，展耀也知道他在等着自己的行动，想想刚刚什么饥渴求欢的样子都被见到，索性破罐子破摔，自己扭着腰动起来。  
“嗯啊……”只是随便摩擦过肠道，竟然就这么舒服。好像痒了好久的地方正好被人挠到，饿了几天的人吃到第一口饭食，展耀只动了两下就被那股蔓延全身的酥麻爽得溢了泪。  
“小白……呜……好舒服……”明明觉得手脚发软，可体内叫嚣着的空虚和对更多快感的索求还是让展耀上下起伏着，不肯停下。  
白羽瞳好整以暇地看着展耀骑在自己的肉柱上被情欲浸透的美丽模样，还有闲暇去拧他的红肿的乳头，或是捏捏在他胯间甩动的肉棒，每每打乱展耀的节奏，让他几乎是软着腰伏在自己身上。  
“别……嗯啊……”展耀喘得更加厉害，咿咿呀呀地连眼白都在上翻。  
白羽瞳随手摸到刚刚被丢在床上的自己的内裤，上面湿漉漉地沾着展耀的唾液和一点自己的前液，想起之前展耀闻着他内裤自慰的样子，白羽瞳只觉得自己又更硬了，性器在展耀体内弹跳了一下。  
“猫儿，我洗过的内裤也有味道吗？”  
几乎只知道追求快感、让白羽瞳顶上自己最舒服的腺体的展耀简直被快感烧坏了脑子，他仰着头，忘我的样子显得癫狂又脆弱。  
“有的……哈啊……小白的东西……唔……都有……有嗯……小白的味道……只有我能闻到……嗯啊……我的……”  
“可是洗过的，能满足你吗？”  
“不……呜……想要更多……想要小白……啊啊……射给我……要小白的东西……要……啊嗯……要小白……哈啊……”  
趁着展耀张着嘴大声喘息，连舌头都爽得探出一点，白羽瞳把刚刚那条沾满了自己和展耀体液的内裤塞进了展耀嘴里。  
“那给你小白穿过的好不好？喜欢吗？喜欢我的味道吗？猫儿？”  
“喜欢……”展耀咬着那块带着白羽瞳体味的布料，不敢开口，只好又不停点头。  
“真乖。咬住了，可不要掉下来了。”  
展耀白皙的胸膛上覆着一层闪着光泽的薄汗，还散落着吻痕和牙印，他红着脸，叼着白羽瞳的内裤，正用白羽瞳的肉棒在操着自己——白羽瞳实在被这样的展耀性感得发了狂，他把住展耀柔软的屁股，在展耀已经后继无力的时候，自己抬腰顶了上去。  
“唔唔唔——”展耀从嗓子间发出了一点惊叫来，他摇着头，被灭顶的快感兜头浇下，全身都忍不住在颤栗。  
比起展耀自己操控时的游刃有余，白羽瞳颠着他的顶弄就显得更加激烈而难以预测。白羽瞳上好的腰力此刻被发挥得淋漓尽致，重重撞在展耀后穴深处的时候几乎可以把他顶起，再借着重力狠狠落在白羽瞳逞凶的性器上。身体仿佛要被刺穿了，过度的爽感几乎让展耀眼前发黑、难以聚焦。  
他的穴肉死死咬住白羽瞳，甚至在性器拔出时都吸附着不放，以至于被翻出一点粉嫩的肠肉来。  
“唔……”展耀的声带震动着，发出一点高亢的尖叫，示意白羽瞳自己快要不行了。这太超过了，好像每一下都要被钉死在白羽瞳又粗又大又烫又硬的肉棒上，好像每一下都要被操得昏死过去。  
展耀的身体像被人抽掉了脊骨，软绵绵地塌下来，全靠白羽瞳扶着侧腰才勉强没有瘫倒，他翻着眼白，微张着嘴，终于含不住的白色内裤掉落下来，从吐出一小截舌头的嘴角流出一点口涎来。展耀小腹绷紧，后穴开始不规律的收缩，显然是要射精的前兆。  
白羽瞳却捏住了展耀的根部，还停下了动作。  
展耀下意识地扭着腰，想要把白羽瞳含得更深，迷茫的眼睛漫着水汽，不解地看向白羽瞳。  
“猫儿不乖，内裤掉了，怎么办呢？”  
满脑子只有欲望的展耀显然没了平时牙尖嘴利的模样，只是呆呆地重复了一句，“怎么办呢？”  
“就罚猫儿不许射吧。”  
展耀歪了歪头，不解的样子单纯又可爱，像只无辜的小鹿。  
白羽瞳忍住自己的心软，认真地说，“现在我要松手了，猫儿能为我忍住吗？”  
展耀咬着下唇，点点头。  
“来自己动。”  
于是展耀的手撑在白羽瞳的身侧，把身体前倾俯下去，小腹贴着白羽瞳楞格分明的肌肉，乳首蹭着白羽瞳的乳头，只是把小屁股撅得高高的，上下活动着吞吐着腿间那一根青筋虬结的深色性器。  
白羽瞳把玩着展耀漂亮的小腰窝和挺翘的小屁股，自己又在展耀递上来的锁骨和下巴上留下亲吻。  
“小白……动一动……”本就缺乏锻炼又被快感消耗了大量体力的展耀实在腰肢酸软，他趴到白羽瞳结实的胸膛上，二人汗津津的皮肤密密贴合着。  
白羽瞳握着展耀的屁股，开始向上顶弄他。  
“啊……呜……”展耀一下子就抖着身子叫出来，“啊哈……嗯啊……”  
他的性器被夹在二人的小腹之间，随着两具肉体的摩擦也在不停获得快感。  
“不……不行……小白……不行了……要射……呜呜……要射了……”生理性的眼泪啪嗒啪嗒地掉下来，展耀还记得白羽瞳的嘱咐，此刻又爽又委屈，“不要……不要了……”  
白羽瞳也觉得这个姿势不好使力，把自己拔出来，又把展耀按成跪姿。  
不明白小白为什么停下的展耀有点懵懂地回头看他，纯情和色情一瞬间在他的脸上得到了完美的融合，白羽瞳也有些控制不住自己，对着展耀湿漉漉还没有完全闭合的穴口，狠狠撞了进去。  
后入的姿势不但更加便于白羽瞳发力，也让他完全不用费力就能顶住展耀最敏感的穴心。  
展耀胸腔里的空气简直像被一次次锲入身体的凶器挤出来，带出嗯嗯啊啊的叫声。他的腰窝深深塌陷下去，更显得屁股高高撅起，笔直的脊骨和蝴蝶骨也因为这个姿势而凸起来，弧度美丽又脆弱。  
“好爽……啊……小白……射给我……不要呜……要射……啊啊啊……”展耀简直不知道自己发出了什么样的胡言乱语，满脑子都是后穴传来的激烈到令人窒息的快感，和白羽瞳交代不能射的一点执着。  
到后来，展耀连叫都叫不动，头垂下来埋在被子里，憋得自己整个身子都开始泛红，像只煮熟的虾子，粉嫩诱人。  
白羽瞳怕他憋坏了，抓住他的手臂，像拉帆一样让展耀的整个上半身都抬起来，性器因为这样仿佛进入到更深的角度，展耀的脚趾蜷起，爽到大腿都在打颤。  
白羽瞳搂住展耀的腰，让他的后背与自己厚实的胸膛相贴，展耀的哼声里已经带上哭腔，“小白……好舒服……怎么办……嗯啊……怎么会这么棒……这么爽……唔嗯……啊……哈啊……小白……要射了……”  
白羽瞳舔了舔展耀背上咸湿的汗，也十分情动，他把床上的内裤塞进展耀手里，“猫儿，我的好猫儿，自慰给我看好不好？用我的内裤，撸给我看。”  
“不能……不能射……”白羽瞳操得又凶又快，展耀简直要坏掉了，只是喃喃地重复着刚刚收到的命令。  
“可以的。”白羽瞳咬住展耀红得透明的耳尖，毫不意外收到一声啜泣般的呻吟和紧绷的穴肉，他把展耀的耳廓含进自己嘴里，用舌头舔弄着，直到展耀耳朵里只剩下色情的水声，“可以的，可以射，我们一起。”  
见展耀还没有动作，白羽瞳索性用自己的大手，包住了展耀纤细的手，带着他，用白羽瞳的内裤，在展耀的性器上套弄着。  
湿漉漉的布料贴上来时，展耀被冰得颤了一下，可很快那里就像着起火来，每一次的摩擦都带来无上的快感。  
被前后夹击的展耀实在无法再忍受，尖叫着，只是被随意撸动了几下，就把自己的精液射得白羽瞳内裤上全是，后穴拼命收缩着，也同时抵达了高潮。  
被展耀绞得紧紧，几乎难以抽插的白羽瞳小幅度地戳刺着展耀的腺体，延长他的高潮时间，在展耀的痉挛稍微平复下来的时候，又猛地冲刺了几下，把滚烫的精液浇到了展耀体内。  
展耀无意识地抖了抖，发出了让白羽瞳恨不得立刻再来几发把他操死在床上的叹息：“啊……吃到了……吃到小白的东西了……好爽……好棒……喜欢……小白……啊啊……”  
白羽瞳抱着展耀在床上温存了会儿，只觉得心里满满都是爱意和温柔。只不过一翻身摸到那条被百般蹂躏的内裤时，又忍不住想要逗展耀。  
“以后别用内裤了，还是找我吧，原汁原味。”  
清醒过来的展博士当然立刻炸毛，要不是现在全身酸软肯定要抬脚把他踹下去的，“我饿了。”  
“我起来去做饭。”白羽瞳指了指自己的脸颊，得到了猫咪一个很勉强的亲亲做奖励。  
撞见展耀有多想自己，心情大好的白羽瞳去厨房摆弄食材，展耀在床上懒了会儿，伸手去手机上把小丁发给自己的白羽瞳的航班信息删除了。他披着白羽瞳刚刚脱下来的白色衬衫，光着屁股，露着两条大白腿，准备去厨房陪白羽瞳做饭。有什么粘稠的液体从他的小穴里流出来，随着展耀迈步沿着他笔直的腿淌下来，但展耀并不在乎。  
或许，他还可以再来点餐前点心。

**Author's Note:**

> 主人不在家的时候  
猫咪都在做些什么呢？  
大概是在算计主人吧~


End file.
